Arthur Bedford
United Kingdom British India |branch= Royal Navy and Royal Indian Navy |serviceyears=1895–1945 |rank=Vice-Admiral |unit= |commands=[[HMS Kent (1901)|HMS Kent]] [[HMS Forward (1904)|HMS Forward]] [[HMS Tiger (1913)|HMS Tiger]] Royal Indian Navy |battles=World War I * Battle of the Falkland Islands (1914) World War II |awards=Companion of the Order of the Bath Companion of the Order of the Star of India }} Vice-Admiral Arthur Edward Frederick Bedford CB CSI (1881 – 5 December 1949) was a Royal Navy officer. He served in [[HMS Kent (1901)|HMS Kent]] at the Battle of the Falkland Islands of 1914 and rose to command the Royal Indian Navy from 1934 to 1937, when he retired. A year later he rejoined the colours and served until the end of the Second World War. Early life The son of Admiral Sir Frederick Bedford GCB GCMG (1838–1913), by his marriage to Ethel Turner, daughter of E. R. Turner of Ipswich, Bedford was educated at Dartmouth on the cadet ship [[HMS Prince of Wales (1860)|HMS Britannia]] (the precursor of the Britannia Royal Naval College) and joined the Royal Navy as a Midshipman in 1895.'Bedford, Vice-Admiral Arthur Edward Frederick (born 1881, died 5 Dec. 1949)' in Who Was Who 1941–1950 (A. & C. Black, 1980 reprint, ISBN 0-7136-2131-1) His father had previously commanded HMS Britannia from 1886 to 1889.'Bedford, Admiral Sir Frederick George Denham (born 28 Dec. 1838, died 30 Jan. 1913)' in Who Was Who 1897–1915 (A. & C. Black, 1988 reprint, ISBN 0-7136-2670-4) Bedford came of a long naval tradition. His grandfather, Vice-Admiral Edward James Bedford (1810–1887), had also been a Royal Navy officer, and was himself the son of Lieutenant Frederick Bedford RN (born 1779), who lost a leg in a naval action near the Île d'Yeu in 1801. His great-grandmother, Mary Spearing, wife of Frederick Bedford, was the daughter of Lieutenant George Spearing RN (1728–1825), who when he died in his 97th year was Senior Lieutenant of the Royal Navy.Transactions of the Devonshire Association for the Advancement of Science, Literature and Art, vol. 19 (Devonshire Press, 1887), p. 40William R. O'Byrne, A Naval Biographical Dictionary, vol. 1 (1849), p. 65 His brother Denham Maurice Turner Bedford (1886–1974) followed him into HMS Britannia and the Royal Navy, rising to the rank of Rear Admiral.Denham Maurice Turner Bedford at nationalarchives.gov.uk, accessed 21 May 2011 Career ]] , sunk by ''Kent in 1914]] Bedford had reached the rank of Commander by the beginning of the Great War of 1914–18 and was Commander (second-in-command) of the Monmouth class cruiser Kent at the Battle of the Falkland Islands of 8 December 1914, during which Kent sank the Königsberg class cruiser Nürnberg.Battle of the Falklands at naval-history.net, accessed 20 May 2011: "Armoured cruiser Kent went after light cruiser Nürnberg (action started 1615, sunk 1927)." In 1918 he joined the staff of the Dover Patrol. In early 1919, he was in command of the scout cruiser [[HMS Forward (1904)|HMS Forward]] when she rescued members of the Tolstoy family from the evacuation of Odessa, about to be captured by the Bolsheviks.Lionel Dawson, Mediterranean Medley (Rich & Cowan, 1933), pp. 26-27 & 212: "The Countess was one of the Tolstoys, and her case was, indeed, a hard one. Only twenty-five years old, she had been Maid of Honour to the Dowager Empress. Having twice rescued her husband, a Guards' officer, from the Bolsheviks after he had fought all through the War, he had, quite recently, died within forty-eight hours of influenza, leaving her with two small children... she had a letter of introduction to Queen Alexandra with her... On the strength of this, I was authorised by the late Sir Michael Culme-Seymour, then flying his flag in Lord Nelson as Rear-Admiral Black Sea, to ask Commander (now Rear-Admiral) Arthur Bedford, commanding the scout Forward, if he would give her a passage to England, whither he was about to sail. Naturally he agreed ; and she left with him the same afternoon, with her family and luggage, being conveyed on board in the Admiral's barge, the victim of as complete a bouleversement of fortune as it is possible to imagine... News followed us that Odessa had, in due course, been occupied by the Bolsheviks." For two years he was naval assistant to the Second Sea Lord, then in 1926 was appointed Captain of the Mediterranean Fleet. In 1928 he took command of the Royal Navy depot at Devonport, after which he was in command of the battlecruiser [[HMS Tiger (1913)|HMS Tiger]]. In 1931 he was promoted Rear Admiral and appointed aide-de-camp to King George V. From 1932 to 1934 he was Chief of Staff to Vice Admiral Sir William Fisher in the Mediterranean, then from 1934 to 1937 was Flag Officer commanding the Royal Indian Navy. Promoted Vice Admiral in 1936, he retired in November 1937,Earl Brassey, Brassey's annual (Royal United Services Institute for Defence Studies, 1938), p. 22: "ROYAL INDIAN NAVY Rear-Admiral H. Fitzherbert, CMG, in November succeeded Vice-Admiral AEF Bedford, CB, CSI, as Flag Officer Commanding RIN, and Naval Adviser to the Commander-in-Chief in India and Defence Member of the Executive Council" but rejoined the Navy before the outbreak of the Second World War and served again from 1938 to 1945. He returned to the Retired List in May, 1945.'Vice Admiral A. E. F. Bedford, Former Commander of the Royal Indian Navy', obituary in The Times dated 6 December 1949 While commanding the Royal Indian Navy, Bedford was also Naval Adviser to the Commander-in-Chief in India and Defence Member of the Viceroy's Executive Council. Honours Bedford was appointed Companion of the Order of the Bath in 1934 and of the Order of the Star of India in 1937. Publications *Vice Admiral A. E. F. Bedford, 'The Royal Indian Navy', in The Naval Review, vol. XXVI, no. 2 (May 1938)Cited in N. A. M. Rodger, Naval power in the twentieth century (1996), p. 212 Private life In 1914, Bedford married Gladys Mort, the daughter of William Edye Mort of Sydney, Australia, and they had one son, Frederick, who as a Lieutenant in the Fleet Air Arm was killed on active service over Malta on 21 February 1942, at the age of twenty-two.Boxgrove Priory page at roll-of-honour.com/Sussex, accessed 21 May 2011 Bedford's father had been Governor of Western Australia from 1903 to 1909. In retirement, Bedford lived at Easthampnett, near Chichester, Sussex, and was a member of the United Service Club in Pall Mall and the MCC. He died in Malta on 5 December 1949. Notes Category:Royal Navy officers Category:Companions of the Order of the Star of India Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:1881 births Category:1949 deaths Category:Royal Navy officers of World War I Category:Royal Indian Navy admirals Category:Place of birth missing